This invention relates to a sliding roof assembly capable of being installed in a vehicle such as an automobile. More particularly, the invention relates to a sliding roof assembly of the type in which the sliding panel is housed first by lowering the rear end of the sliding panel, then sliding the panel slightly in the direction in which it is to be housed, lowering the front end of the sliding panel and finally sliding the panel in the housing direction with both its front and rear ends being maintained in a horizontal attitude.